State Security Service (Dorvik)
The State Security Service (Dundorfian: Staatssicherheitsdienst) is the main domestic intelligence and security agency of the Dorvik. The State Security Service was founded in the wake of Reich Civil War during the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich period of Artanian history. The State Security Service maintains its own system of ranks and its own organization. There are two primary components of the State Security Service are the Security Service (Dundorfian: Sicherheitsdienst; SD) and the History Role The State Security Service was founded following the Reich Civil War and the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich-era. The State Security Service organized a variety of domestic counter-intelligence, secret police and other agencies and services underneath a uniformed umbrella. Organization and structure The State Security Service is operated on a Hauptstelle (Luthorian: Head station), Oberstelle (Luthorian: Senior station) and Stelle (Luthorian: Station). Hauptstelle are located in Haldor (as the capital of Dorvik), Vilnau (as the provincial capital of Kordusia), Küssingen (as the provincial capital of Westmark), Schwarzenbüren (as the provincial capital of Largonia), Königheim (as the provincial capital of Miktar) and Vinisk (as the provincial capital of Dorvan). Oberstelle is found in major cities such as Fairfax, Schrudehofen, Kordaw and others as they are major centers of the Dorvish people and state, regular stations can be found throughout Dorvik and most Dorvish districts have at least 1 station located within them. Service structure *Main Office of the State Security Director (Hauptamt des Staatssicherheitsdirektor) **Hauptamt I - Head Central Office *Main Office of the Chief of the Security Service (Chief, SD) **Amtsgruppe I "Administration" ***Hauptamt A (Head Office "A") - Central Administration Office ***Amt A (Office "A") - Technical research, doctrine, and tactics ***Amt B (Office "B") - Requisition and Procurement Office ***Amt C (Office "C") - Education and Training Office ****Abteilung 1 (Department 1) - Ideological Training Department ****Abteilung 2 (Department 2) - Physical Training Department ****Abteilung 3 (Department 3) - Trade and Economic Training Department **Amtsgruppe II "Domestic Intelligence" ***Amt D (Office "D") - Political Intelligence ****A1 - Communist and Socialist ****A2 - Liberals, Reactionaries and Leftist ****A3 - Extremism and Counter-Extremism ***Amt E (Office "E") - Religious and Cult Intelligence ***Amt F (Office "F") - Political Protection Intelligence ****Abteilung D1 (Department D1) - Political Assassinations ****Abteilung D2 (Department D2) - Finance and Economic Intelligence ****Abteilung D3 (Department D3) - Trade Intelligence ****Abteilung D4 (Department D4) - High Society and Social Intelligence **Amtsgrupppe III "Foreign Intelligence" ***Amt G (Office "G") - Foreign counterintelligence ***Ausland Amt (Foreign Office) - The Foreign Department of the State Security Service was founded as a means of international cooperation on internal security matters, it provides a means of operations outside of Dorvik within the scope of domestic security and foreign interior security training (if necessary). *Main Office of the Chief of State Security (Chief, SS) **Amtsgruppe IV "Operations" ***Amt H (Office "H") - Security Police ****Security Police ****Einsatzkommando "Rache" (Special Commando "Vengeance") ***Amt I (Office "I") - Electronics, Communications and Signals counter-intelligence ****Einsatzkommando "Schwert und Schild" (Special Commando "Sword and Shield") **Amtsgruppe V "Special Weapons" ***Amt J (Office "J") - Chemical, Biological, Explosive, Radiological and Nuclear Weapons ****CBERN Teams Notable personnel * Category:Government and politics of Dorvik